In the past, wooden spools for thread have been replaced by molded plastic spools, which are significantly lower in cost. However, it has heretofore been necessary to continue to use paper or wooden cores for certain paper rolls, such as cash register tape rolls, since these rolls are wound on centerless drive rollers which require a completely smooth cylindrical exterior surface on the core without any flash line such as is normally left at the parting line of a conventional split mold for molded articles.